This Isn't Goodbye
by multixwriter
Summary: When Jesse moved off to LA, Beca was on her way to New York. With growing careers and 3000 miles between them, the inevitable aca-lovers still seemed to be going strong. But when an event Beca couldn't fathom turns into a harsh reality, she can't tell if being over 3000 miles away from Jesse was worth her dream job in New York. (Storyline takes time to progress!)
1. Chapter 1

Beca let a tear grace her cheek as she scuffed the toe of her shoe into the concrete parking lot of Barden, staring at her converse through blurry eyes.

Jesse's bags were already packed in the trunk of his car, his posture stiff against the back of his car as he held in the withheld tears - unlike she was doing.

"You're moving. To LA-" she tries saying casually, but her voice cracks and she ends up crying into her hands. Her shoulders shake as she tries riding the tears from her body, but they only come harder.

"Becs. Dont cry-" he whispers, stepping closer to her, everything _him_ overwhelming her, making it hard to pry her hands away from her face.

His hands gently grabbed her wrists, pulling them from her face. He held them between them in one hand, the other tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

She was still crying, because she had gotten _attached_ to the guy in front of her for 3 years, her body still rejecting the idea of Jesse being over 3000 miles away.

His hand dropped hers, his hands sliding through her hair behind her ear, his thumb grazing her lip as he composed his thoughts.

His eyes looked so glossy and red from hiding the tears he had pent up behind them, his lip slightly quivering as he murmured,

"I will _always_ love you. 3000 miles or not."

She tries nodding, but its so hard when hes pressed up against her, his touch making her slowly implode on herself.

"Im going to miss you, Nerd-" she says with a sniff, her eyes briefly closing as he presses a soft kiss to her forehead, her hands clenching in his shirt as she pulls him into a hug.

His warmth soothed the pain throbbing throughout her body, as she gently cried into his shirt, not bothering that she probably looked pathetic and horrible clutching onto him like a baby to its mother.

His hand curled into her hair as she heard him sniff, clearing the lump in his throat.

They pulled back briefly, and he gave her his heart stopping smile, his eyes watery as he clutched her hand.

"We will always have skype and vacations to see each other. And-" he says, his voice wavering, tears finally falling onto his cheeks.

"-And we will always have movies. I will make sure our movication never dies-" he says with a laugh, watered down by the tears clouding his eyes.

She laughed too, before they were both crying, clutching each other as they kept this moment to themselves. She wasnt ready to go out in this world alone, without Jesse just yet. She wanted to keep this memory forever, just them.

But they had to pull back, because Jesse had a plane to catch in an hour. He looked her in the eyes, tangling their hands together.

"This isnt goodbye. Its a see you later-" he murmurs, brushing his nose with hers, before softly pressing his lips to hers.

The simple act sent her back to her dark place, tears wetting her cheeks. Their moment ended all too soon, Jesse biting on the inside of his cheek, keeping composure.

"Ill call you when I land in LA-" Jesse says, clearing his throat, painfully swallowing the tears down. She merely nods, wiping her cheeks with the heels of her hands.

"I love you, so goddamn much Nerd. And I hate you for doing this to me-" she jokes with a watery laugh and he smiles sadly.

"I love you too, Weirdo." He mutters softly as he opens the drivers seat door, Beca clutching onto it.

He gets in, starting the engine, rolling down the window. He smiles as she bites on her cheek. Panic set in as her mind screamed _this is it. Jesses leaving._

"Hey Weirdo?" He says and she looks up, meeting his gaze.

"Dont you, forget about me-"

She cant help but smile, wiping her cheeks, the cuffs of her sweater damp. She swallows the lump in her throat and her smile grows.

"Everything is a movie to you-" she laughs and his smile drops a little as tears threaten to fall again.

"This is our movie. And its only beginning."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed,** **because I never write too depressing stuff *shrugs***

 **Also comment if I should make a part 2 or something?**

 **RR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca I dont believe you-" Jesse says teasingly, as Beca looks at him through her computer camera. She quirks her eyebrows trying to stay serious, but she ends up laughing.

"Okay. Fine, I didnt watch the movie _yet_ but I will. Ive been too busy with graduation and beginning to pack stuff for mine and Amys apartment in New York-" Beca rambles and Jesse smiles.

"I wish I could make it to your grad, Becs. But my boss has me working everyday next week" Jesse says and she sighs, fingering a cord on her desk.

"Its fine, Jess really. I have the Bellas and my father for support-" she says and he chews on the inside of his cheek.

"Im proud of you. My little one all grown up in New York-" Jesse says with a smile, and she rolls her eyes. "I havent technically gotten the job yet Jess. I have an interveiw up there for it a week after we move" Beca says, her cheeks flushing. She wasnt used to being praised or complimented.

"Well I know youll get it because youre amazing" Jesse says and she smiles down into her lap.

"And that picture of us you sent me in your weekly movication box needs to be burned. I look so bad-" Beca says, changing the subject.

"Nope. You never look _bad_ Beca. Cut yourself some slack. Youve got the party that rocks the body, remember?" He says with a laugh, and she wishes more than anything that she was beside him, to hit him with a pillow.

"Dont say that. Its stupid-"

"I still stand by it."

A moment passes with silence before she breaks it. "Whats gonna happen? With us, when I move to New York?" Beca asks quietly and he sighs.

"I knew this would come up. I dont know yet Bec. All I know is that we will be okay. Because were Jesse and Beca - Were Jesseca" he says and she rests her chin in her hand looking at him through the camera lense with a smile.

"Remind me why I fell in love with you?" she asks and his smile impossibly largens.

"Youre _in love_ with me, Beca Mitchell? Well Ill say, I must be the luckiest man alive to win your tough affection like that" he jokes and she rolls her eyes.

"Dont praise yourself so much, Nerd." she deadpans and he clutches his shirt in mock hurt.

"Oh Beca, your words, they wound me-"

She manages a small chuckle, and his smile never leaves his face. As if something had to ruin their moment, his phone rang.

"Its my boss. Can I call you later? Or are you too busy?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"You should be fine. Go ahead, take your call" Beca murmurs and he smiles.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you Nerd."

The call ended and Beca sighed standing up. She still had so much to do the next 5 days.

*

The inevitable had arrived earlier than Beca had wished it did. It was graduation day.

It only made her go on high wire as she stared at all of the brown boxes stacked in her now empty dorm room. Amy had packed up hers too, both of them still unsure if the feelings they were feeling were happy ones.

Beca never imagined her life at Barden as it was, with a group of friends she loved, being apart of a worldwide a capella group, and meeting the love of of her life here.

She paused her thoughts.

 _Love of her Life?_ She smiled gently into her hands. She was head over heels for her nerd. The thought scared her - Jesse was her first _real_ boyfriend. She had gotten lucky to find someone like him.

She was snapped from her thoughts as Amy entered her dorm room.

"Hey flatbutt-" Amy greets and Beca smiles weakly. "Were doing this?" Beca asks and Amy nods.

"Were doing this." She replies, tugging Beca to her in a tight side hug. "We are moving to New York baby!"

*

Beca had met up with the Bellas right before graduation, and had almost instantly regretted it.

Chloe was crying, she was crying, _everyone_ was crying, mildly messing up their makeup. "I am going to miss you guys-" Chloe cries, pulling Beca and Stacie (much to their dimise, they were the closest ones to her) to her, as they stood in their caps and gowns.

"Dont smudge my gown with your mascara!" Stacie says, and Chloe pulls back with a small, sad smile.

"This may be the ending of the Bellas as a group, but the beginning of the Bellas as a family-" Chloe says once shes done crying, and they all _awe,_ and hug so tight Beca feared she would be smuggled to death.

"Lets go get our graduation on, Pitches!" Amy yells enthusiastically and they all smile, and Beca finds herself smiling too.

*

Beca had taken her seat at graduation, families and friends crowding the place behind her. It made her sad in the sort - she only had her father and Sheila in the crowd.

She pushed the saddening thoughts away, and instead tried focusing on the Valedictorians speech, but to no avail.

Speeches had passed relatively short (except for the fact that it took a little over an hour) before she was almost there to walk the stage and claim her diploma.

 _"Wyatt Middle, Anastasia Misment-"_

"Rebeca Mitchell-" she walked the stage, before nearly falling over in her heels at who she heard. She could hear her dad and Sheila cheering along with the Bellas but there was someone else.

"Thats my girl! Becaw!"

She took her diploma and turned her head, to see Jesse in the stands cheering for her. And in that moment, she felt her smile widen.

Her nerd actually came.

 **Sorry for the little cliffhanger :): But Im thinking of turning this two shot into a storyline maybe?**

 **idk / comment if I should?!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Her nerd actually_ _came._

After graduation was over, the Bellas had tried pulling her into one of their "parties" once it got dark, but Beca was itching to see Jesse.

She continued pushing through people in over sized gowns, trying to remember where she saw Jesse. "Beca!"

She turned and saw her dad, and internally groaned, forcing a smile on her face. "Dad. Hey-" she said with forced enthusiasm, and gave him a limp side hug.

She just gave Shelia a tight smile and a small wave, her eyes wandering throughout the crowd. _Where was he?_ "

"I am so proud of you Beca-" her father began before her eyes landed on Jesse, the biggest, stupidest grin on his face. She didnt listen to anything he said, before giving him a tight smile.

"-you actually stayed all 4 years. I told you, you needed this experience" Her father concluded and she nodded her head.

"Yeah thanks dad. Ill meet up with you later before I leave. I have to go talk to someone-" Beca said weaving between them, to find Jesse standing near the exit door, his eyes brightening when he saw her.

She was too overwhelemed to speak, so she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face on his chest.

His arms tightened around her midsection, as she heard him release a sigh of happiness. She stood on her tiptoes as she hugged him, her eyes watering with tears of joy.

"I cant beleive you came! You little liar-" she teased with a smile, poking his abdomen. He pushed her hand away, instead tangling it with his own.

"Well I couldnt ruin the surprise-" he defends with a smile, hers never leaving her face. She couldnt place with words how much she loved him.

"I say, we get you out of this gown-"

"Jesse!"

"Ow! Let me finish, yeesh. I was _going_ to say we get you out of this gown and _change_ so we can go to the Trebles party for grad celebration. Youre so small, yet your punches hurt so much. I dont understand-" Jesse says, rubbing his arm from where she punched him.

She flushed a little. "Well dont take long pauses like that you nerd-" she defends, before a smile takes place on her lips again.

"Although I wouldnt mind if you _did_ take this gown off me-" Beca whispered before taking his hand, pulling him out onto campus.

"Come on. Lets get changed so Chloe doesnt bite my head off-" she says, amused by the pink tinge on his cheeks.

*

Beca walked up the steps to the Trebles house in her black heels, finding it hard to walk in them. All of her stuff was packed, and the 4 inch heels were the only ones on top of all her things.

She didnt have a choice really, because Jesse and Chloe were nagging at her to hurry. So she found her mini black dress and called it good.

Jesse took her hand as they walked in, signaling to all the guys staring at her that she was happily taken. He smiles at her, tugging her toward the alcohol.

"What time do we leave to New York tommorow?" Jesse asks and she knits her eyebrows.

"We?"

"Well yeah, Im down here until Saturday. I took a week off-" Jesse says and she smiles back at him. 7 whole days of Jesse.

"Um, I think Amy wanted to leave around 10 in the morning, but the way shes getting smashed, it wont be until 2 or 3-" Beca says watching the blonde chug from a red solo cup, people chanting _"chug chug chug chug!"_ "Or maybe even Monday-"

Jesse smiles, a glint in his eye. "Then we can get smashed too!" he says over the music that started to blast, Donald grinning as he turns the knob to the volume.

"Oh no no, I dont do heavy drinking! It messes with my head!" Beca yells over the music, but Jesse gives her puppy dog eyes. "Dude no! Im not getting _smashed_ or _wasted_ -" Beca says, crossing her arms.

"Its your last day as a reckless adolecent! Have some fun, you buzz kill-" he says nudging her with his shoulder.

"You're lucky I like you!"

Jesse just laughed in triumph, pulling Beca toward the drinks. They took cups from Benji with a clear liquid in them, Beca staring down into the cup.

"Drink it shawshank! It isnt gonna kill you-" Amy slurs next to her, patting her on the back a little too roughly, spilling her drink to the floor.

"Amy!" Beca yelled, but she was already gone, talking to Bumper. Jesse was already at her feet with a hand towel, cleaning the mess.

Here he was _again_ , making her fall in love with him all over again. It was the little things that Beca loved.

He tossed the towel aside and grinned down at her, his hand slowly running down her bare arm, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you-" he whispered and she smiled lighty.

"I love you too Nerd, but youre getting a little handsy. Take it easy on the alcohol-" Beca says and he smiles, nodding like a little kid.

She pried his hands from her waist and took a sip from his cup, scrunching her nose. "This is absolutely disgusting-"

Before she could properly set his cup down, he pulled her toward the back door, where everyone was dancing by the pool side.

"Jesse no, I dont really dance-" Beca began to protest, but he didnt hear her, or he didnt care. She resisted, but he whined giving her the _eyes_ again.

She caved in, _again_ , and sighed as he dragged her to a circle of their friends, dancing with cups in their hands. Chloe, Stacie, Donald, Unicycle and a few others were laughing as they danced stupidly.

He took her by the waist, and rested his forehead on hers, despite the upbeat music surrounding them.

"Its hard being without you-" he says tipsily, a grin spreading on his face. "-I wish my work would move down to New York" he says and she nods.

It _was_ hard. Extremely hard.

"Im always afraid another guy is gonna come along and youll forget about me-" he says before laughing. "I love that movie!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Jess. Im not gonna forget about you and fall in love with another guy-" Beca says and he looks her in the eye.

"Swear it?"

"I swear it-" she says with a laugh, taking his pinky in hers. He smiles, and for once she felt like everything was settling where it should be.

*

Jesse had dragged her back inside for more drinking, and Beca dreaded the word that left Donalds mouth.

"Shots!"

She internally groaned, and watched Jesses reaction - his eyes were lit up, and he turned to her.

"Beca we need to-"

"No! Im not doing-'

"Shots come on! Like I said-"

"We cant keep-"

She sighed. His eyes would be the death of her. "God you drive me crazy with your abnormally cute eyes-" Beca sighed, and he smiled pulling her to where Benji was giving out shots.

"I hate you!"

"You love me!"

"Yes, but at this moment in time I hate you!"

Music pounded through her bones, as she took a clear glass cup from Benji with a scowl. "Its not my fault when youre the one holding my hair back when I puke-" Beca threatens, and tips the alcohol into her mouth.

Jesse just hollers, taking his shot with his same nerdy smile. Who knew this movie nerd was a total frat boy?

She felt the weight settle into her bones, her body already buzzed on the drink. She hated drinking - because once she did, it was hard to stop.

Jesses hand settled on her waist, pushing her back into a standing position. "Dont get too smashed on me, Mitchell. Youve had 3 drinks and youre already swaying-" he laughed in her ear, and she scowled.

"I said Im a light weight - whatever happens to me is on you-" she said, the words coming out jumbled.

It was going to be a long night.

*

 **Hey, I dont know where this is headed :)**

 **Thank you guys for the comments so far, it really encourages me to write.**

 **And with all the limited Jeca scenes in Pitch Perfect 2 and none in Pitch Perfect 3, I felt emotionally attacked. Jesse and Beca deserved better /**

 **RR :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesse!"

Beca sighed as she waited for Jesse, two boxes in her hands. She knew these boxes wouldnt stay in her arms for much longer.

"Come on we have to go! Amy is waiting for us in the parking lot-" Beca said and Jesse walked from her dorm room, boxes in hand.

"Sorry. I was trying _not_ to damage your equipment-" Jesse retorted and she smiled. "It took you 20 minutes to do that?" she teased.

"I might have been reminiscing. Do you know how many memories we have in here?" Jesse asked and she shook her head with a sigh.

"Please dont bring them-"

"Like when you got the flu and you were the most cuddliest person in the _entire_ world. You wouldnt shut up about red pandas-" Jesse says and she sighs as they walk down the hallway to her car.

"Or when you-" he began before his laughter cut him off. He doubled over, his laughter filling the hallway. And she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Jesse shut up already!" Beca said, her face red from embarassment. She did _not_ want to relive what he was talking about.

She opened the door with her back, as they walked to her car, setting the last boxes down by the trunk.

"Come on you dont think-"

"Flattbut! About time you guys showed up. Were you guys doing one last quickie in there or what?"

Beca saw Amy leaning against her car and sighed. "No Jesse was taking forever boxing my tech stuff-"

Amy just nodded, unconvinced. "Youre all red in the face. It doesnt look like you were _just_ packing-" Amy said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well thats because Jesse brought up - nevermind" Beca said, regretting she even said anything.

"What did he bring up?" Amy asked and Beca shook her head. "Nothing-"

"Hilarious story. One time when we were in her dorm r-" Jesse began but Beca covered his mouth with her palm, punching his shoulder.

"Nothing happened. Get in the car so we can leave."

*

Jesse pulled into the parking lot of their new apartment complex, and Beca sighed in relief. A 12 hour car ride with Jesse wasnt what she expected it to be.

She would have _loved_ 12 hours of just the two of them and an open road - but all she wanted was _out_ of the car.

Endless singing and constant movie trivia questions made her want to rip her ears off. Especially when they were at a red light and he would purposely turn the volume up and sing at the top of his lungs.

Now that they arrived and were out of the car, she felt like she could breathe again. She opened the car door and sighed.

"That was a fun car ride-" Jesse says and she shoots him a glare. "Was I asleep during the _fun_?" she joked and he frowned.

"But we love karaoke and movies!" Jesse defends, pulling boxes from her trunk. She helped him, giving him a look.

"You mean _you_ love _karaoke_ and _movies_ -" Beca said as Amys car pulls up next to hers. Jesse just gave her a sarcastic laugh, poking her side with an eyeroll.

"We're in Apartment 4C-" Amy said and she nodded. "Which means you guys are carrying our boxes up the stairs-" Amy replies and Beca scoffs.

"Theres an elevator-" she said but Amy pointed to the sign taped to it.

Out Of Order Due To Construction.

Of course.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Beca whined, smacking her forehead on her car. Jesses hand patted her back.

"Lets get going. Its going to be dark soon-" Jesse said, as Amy set her boxes down next to hers.

"Ill see ya on the flipside - Bumpers in town-" Amy said with a wink, and Jesse groaned. "Come on! I dont want that image in my head!" he called out as she drove away.

Beca snickered as she took a box of her clothing out of the trunk, Jesse trailing behind her with three stacked on top of each other.

"Jesse youre going to kill yourself-" she chastised as they made their way up the stairs and he grunted. "I can handle _three_ boxes - oh shit!"

She heard Jesse gasp, and turned around to see two of the boxes back at the bottom of the stairs, Jesse clinging onto the stair railing, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Alright. One box at a time it is."

*

Beca sighed in relief as they placed the last of the boxes inside of the apartment, leaning against the wall.

"We did it-" Jesse panted and she looked at him.

"After 45 minutes and a billion flights of stairs!" Beca whined, her legs aching from all the climbing. "Well you _are_ on the third floor and we had to take like 20 trips-" Jesse said pulling her into a hug.

She rested her forehead against his chest, and sighed. She was exhausted. But they still had more to do tonight.

"We have to unpack and blow up the air mattresses I bought. I ordered new beds and they shouldnt be here for another couple weeks." Beca said flopping onto a box. It dented beneath her weight and she let out a startled yelp.

She stood up and looked down into the box.

"Whats _in_ there?" Jesse asked and pulled open the flaps to the brown cardboard box. She didnt know until the glinting of a picture frame caught her eye.

"Aw! Beca!"

She groaned knowing he was going to over-exagerate.

"You _do_ have a heart! Youre even sentimental!" Jesse said pulling out pictures of the two of them over the course of 4 years at Barden.

She had only framed the most important ones to her. The rest were kept in a small album, in clear sleeves that she was overly obsessive about keeping clean.

"No! I - You - We - ugh!" Beca stuttered sitting next to him with a huff. He only smiled, his eyes scanning over all of the memories held inside box.

"You even organized them by date? I _did_ rub off on you!" he said flipping through the pages. She bit on the inside of her cheek.

"Careful!" she said out of habit, her cheeks tinged pink. "I, uh, am just a little OCD about all of this" she said quietly and he looked at her with a smile.

"All another reason why I love you" he says and she smiles gently. "Okay, so I do care about stuff like this. Sue me-" she said with an eyeroll and he runs his fingers over a specific picture from Sophomore year.

"I always loved this picture-" he said softly and she looked over to see what he was talking about.

It was a picture of the two of them during summer vacation, at the beach down in Florida. She was in her bikini and he was in his matching bathing suit trunks standing on the beach. She had a floppy sun hat on with her sunglasses, her arms around his neck, the biggest smile on both of their faces.

"I remember. It was nearly 105 degrees and you kept complaining the whole ride there-" he said laughing and she nodded.

"That summer trip was fun. There was _a lot_ of exploring-" he said with a wink and she smacked his shoulder.

"Jesse!"

"Ow, Beca! I was only joking, yeesh" he laughed and she smiled. She felt her cheeks tinge pink. They were only dating for 3 months when they decided to go on their first roadtrip.

They had yet to actually _do_ anything yet, both of them waiting until she felt ready. Of course they kissed and fooled around a little bit, but that summer they had taken the flag and went for it.

"It was a special trip." Beca concluded quietly and he smiled as he gently placed everything back into the box. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you _have_ to go back to LA?" she asked quietly, already knowing the answer. "I wish I didnt have too Becs. But I need this job" he says and she nods as he kisses her forehead.

"Come on. Lets get these beds blown up-" he says and she takes his outstretched hand with a grin.

*

"Amy?"

Beca rubbed her eyes, blinking them open. She and Jesse had fallen asleep hours ago, not even realizing it. Jesse had stirred, but didnt wake up.

Amy shut the door, and looked at her. "Oh, hey Beca-" she said, her voice tipsy. "Oh my god! Youre drunk!" Beca hissed, standing up.

"I am _not_ " she said, leaning into the wall. "I was just having a _couple_ drinks with Bumper and a few people we knew down here" she says and Beca crosses her arms.

"How do you know people down here already?!" Beca said, trying not to wake Jesse up. Amy pressed a finger to Becas lips shushing her.

"Shh. No more questions-" she said and walked into the kitchen. "Did you get any food?" she asked and Beca scofffed.

"Amy! I had to bring _all_ of the boxes up here, scrounge through _all_ the boxes to find the air mattresses and then blow them up, by _mouth_ may I add, because _you_ forgot the pump!" Beca said, not being quiet anymore.

"Beca?" Jesse groggily got up, running a hand over his face. "Damn shawshank. Whats got your panties in a bundle?" Amy grumbled and stumbled toward the other blown up mattress.

Beca ran a hair painstakingly through her hair biting her tounge to keep from yelling. Amy was out like a light as soon as she hit the mattress.

Beca got back into bed next to Jesse as he ran a hand calmly down her side. "Im not dealing with this every night-" Beca said and he nodded. "Youll be fine. Because youre Beca."

 **I dont even know if anyones reading this anymore, oh well.**

 **I seriously have no plot line for this yet, as I just write what comes to mind.**

 **Reveiw?**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca groaned as she got up, the air mattress doing all sorts of bad things to her back. Jesse and Amy were still dead asleep, the time only reading 7:29 am.

She stood up, cracking her back with a wince. She shuffled toward her boxes, in hopes of finding clothing and a towel. She had shuffled through 6 boxes before finding the one she needed, grabbing everything she needed.

She decided to let them sleep, and took a shower so she could go out and do some grocery shopping, remembering Amys question of having any food last night.

 _Last night._

She groaned, knowing Amy couldnt help to start unboxing their things because she would be very hung over. Another day of her and Jesse doing things by themselves.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she grabbed her car keys and left to the grocery outlet.

*

Upon getting back to their apartment, Beca opened the door to see them still sleeping. It was nearly 9 in the morning, both of them still sound asleep.

She knew Jesse was a morning person, and was confused as to why he was still asleep. She shrugged it off, placing the heavy grocieries onto the counter, making 2 more trips before everything was inside.

She began to put everything away, struggling with the things that belonged on the top shelf. She was still to small even on her tip toes, as she grunted, giving up.

"Need help?"

She turned around and saw Jesse rubbing at his eyes, a smile playing across his lips.

"What gave it away?" she joked, as he easily placed things on the top shelf. He just gave her a smile and closed the cupboards.

"Why were you up so early?" he asks with a stiffled yawn, and she shrugged. "I dunno. I just woke up with a stiff back and decided to start getting things for our apartment-" she said and he nodded.

"Are you nervous about your interveiw on Monday?" he asks and she swallows, scuffing the toe of her shoe into the floor.

"Yeah I guess so-"

He grabbed her hand looking down at her. "You are going to be _great_ -" Jesse tells her and she nods. "Just after my internship at Risidual Heat Ive been extremley nervous about interveiwing again-" Beca says, running a hand through her hair.

"Well youll have to video chat me when you get home to tell me all about it-" he says and she nods.

"Of course-" she says softly and he smiles, pulling her into a hug.

*

Beca had began to unbox, Jesss helping. Fat Amy was still sleeping in the other room, her snores proving she wont be up for hours.

They had began to unbox things in her room, hanging up clothes, setting up her equipment and looking at pictures.

"Unboxing is so _so_ much work-" Beca whined, as she unboxed things from another dull, cardboard box. The tape was stuck, as she yanked on it angrily.

The tape ripped off, sending her backward. She felt her finger catch the edge of the box and let out a startled yelp.

"Damn it!" she cried out, staring at the crimson dotting her finger. She let out a frustrated groan, her mood instantly changing.

Her anger was a mix of Amy not helping (although she loved the Aussie dearly), all of the boxes making a mess, and now the pain on her pointer finger oozing blood from a cut at the top of her finger.

"Beca-" Jesse said, moving from across the room toward her. "-what the hell happened?"

She showed him her finger, with a glare at nothing in particular. He took her finger gently in his, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

He should know better than to joke around when she was angry or flustered, but seeing her angry, was absolutley _adorable._

"Ill get a bandaid and some peroxide. Ill make sure you wont bleed out and die-" he says, and she shoots him a look of annoyance. She sits back listening as he made his way to the kitchen yelling, "-clear the way! Open an OR, we've got a trauma case coming in!"

She couldnt help but chuckle, listening to her nerd shout medical terms she knew he didnt know. "Grab a scalpel, and a suctioner! We cant let her die! Shes bleeding out!"

He made his way back in, the small plastic first aid kit clutched in his hand, a black bottle of peroxide in the other. His grin was enough to make her smile, as he took her hand in his again.

He poured the cold liquid on her finger, as she let out a hiss. Once it was cleared away, he wrapped a bandaid around her finger, kissing it.

"I just saved your life-" he breathed out and she smiled, looking at him.

"Yes. Now how should I repay you?" she asks, looking at his expression. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmm. I may have a few ideas-" he murmured agaisnt her lips, as she let out a laugh.

*

Beca sighed in content as she looked around the bedroom. Her disassembled furniture arrived earlier, and she and Jesse (after energy reducing activities) had put them all together.

All she needed was the new beds she ordered for her and Amy. Jesse pulled her to his side and smiled. "Look. Your room is done. Now only 2 more rooms to go-" he smiles and she shoves him.

"Im not doing Amys room by myself. She _will_ help-" Beca said and Jesse laughed, kissing the top of her head. "And she wouldnt have it any other way-" he said and she smiled.

"I say we go out tonight. Just me and you, New York style" Jesse says and she nods. That sounded amazing. "I would love too-" she smiles and he pulls her into a hug.

"Then go start getting ready, its already 8-" he says, patting her on the butt playfully. She smiled, making her way toward the closet. She opened the doors, not knowing what to wear.

"Make it something fancy! I have a special place in mind!" Jesse calls out, and she swallows. Romantic Jesse was the worst Jesse. (Okay. Not really. She wouldnt _dare_ admit that she loved it to him though.)

She decided with the red dress, and some black heels. There were so many fancy places in New York, she didnt have any idea as to where they were headed.

*

Beca had emerged ready from the bathroom an hour later, in her red dress and heels. She decided to keep her hair down straight, minimal makeup applied to bring out the natural tones of her skin.

Jesse was in his dark grey suit, a red matching tie to go with it, matching her dress. She laughed as he gazed at her.

"Matching Jess? Really?" she laughs and he nods, spinning around dramatically. "Only felt right-" he says and she smiles taking his arm.

"Beca?" She heard Amy groan behind them, and turned around to see the blonde Aussie rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Where ya guys headed, shawshank? And did you buy food?"

Beca laughed at her straight-forwardness, and nodded. "I dont know where were off too, and _yes_ I went shopping this morning" Beca said and Amy muttered a "- _yes!_ " as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"Dont be out too late. And Swanson, I'm watching you!" Amy called out, Jesse leading them out of the doors. He laughed as they made their way toward her car.

"Can you give me any hints as to where were going?" Beca asked and he shook his head.

"These lips are _sealed_ -" he says and she groans as he turns onto the highway.

*

They pulled up back to the apartment complex around 10, Beca smiling as Jesse opened her door for her. He had lived up to his promise of a romantic evening, taking her to _Per Se_.

The lush colorings of the burgandys and tans made the crystaline structures glimmer in the soft lighting, the modern feel of the resturaunt refreshing.

They returned to their apartment, opening the door to see Amy eating Ben and Jerrys, the television plugged into the wall, a DVD player beside it.

"Oh hey guys. If you dont mind I borrowed a movie from Jesses suit case-" Amy said and Beca _visibly_ saw Jesse cringe.

"Calm down Jess-" she said as he looked at her with an open jaw. "My _movies_!" he sputtered, Amy not paying attention to either of them.

"Its _The Breakfast Club_ -" he sputters again, and she tugs him to her room. "Its not going to get hurt Jess. Its okay-" she said closing the door.

"But my movies - I hardly let _you_ touch them Bec-"

"I know, I know. Change is hard but its okay."

"My - my movies."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter, had a little bit of writers block but here it is!**

 **Im going to skip ahead to when _after_ Jesse leaves next chapter because i have an idea for it that may or may not be _intense . . ._**

 **Any who, reveiw?**


	6. Chapter 6

_5 days later . . ._

Beca had just gotten back from her interveiw, her whole body exhausted. Nerves had taken over her body as she prepared for it, turning her into a mumbling, shaky mess.

The head music producer had loved her (for some reason?) and said she would call when she had the news of her making the job.

She opened the door to her apartment, not surprised that Amy wasnt home. Bumper was still in town with family, and it was no doubt that Amy was with the douchy ex-treble.

She removed her coat, hanging it on the rack, as she reached for her phone in her jean pocket. She had promised Jesse she would call him afterward, no matter how it went.

"Hello tiny one-" Jesse said, the sound of traffic cutting through his voice.

"Is this a bad time? Are you driving?" Beca asked, slipping her shoes off. She heard honking and traffic sounds.

"No youre over bluetooth. And traffic this morning is crazy. All of these LA drivers are assholes-" Jesse said, and Beca nodded. "Ive been in this same spot for at least 45 minutes-" Jesse sighed.

"Awe babe. Well my interveiw went well, I guess. The head producer loved me-" she said and heard Jesse gasp. "Bec! Thats amazing! I told you that youd be amazing!" Jesse said and she smiled.

"Yeah. If I do get the job-"

" _When_ you get the job-"

"Fine. _When_ I get the job, I start on Thursday" Beca said, finally content with herself. She had started getting her life under control.

"Im so proud of you Beca. But hey, traffics starting to move again and I need to start driving. Can I call you when I get home from work?" he said and she nodded.

"Of course. Drive safe LA is crazy, I love you-" Beca murmured, taking down her hair with a sigh. It felt so good to have her hair down.

"I love you too. Bye Becs."

"Bye Jess."

She tossed her phone aside, and lied down on the couch, with a sigh. She really needed this job.

*

Beca had woken up to her phone ringing not even 45 minutes after her call with Jesse. She groggily picked it up with a heavy hand, looking at caller ID.

Jesse.

She scrunched her brows in concern. Maybe he was stuck in traffic again.

"Hey Jess, whats up?" she said, stiffling a yawn.

"Hello. Is this Beca? Beca Mitchell?" a womans voice said on the other line, sirens and traffic sounds flooding the background.

"Yes this is she. Who is this?" Beca asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her heart was pounding. Why would some other girl have his phone?

"This is Nicole from Los Angeles Medical Services. Im sorry to inform you that Jesse Swanson has been in an accident and is currently being transported to LAs nearest hospital. You were at the top of his speed dial-"

Becas heart stopped. The paramedics voice was hazy in her head as she stared into nothing. Jesse was in an accident?

"Im sorry. Wh-What happened again?" Beca choked out, already opening her laptop to see when the next flight to LA was.

"It was a multi-collision impact. Your husband was a bystander in the major accident. It is advised that you come and see him if you can-" she says and Beca looks at the flights.

Wait. _Husband?_ She didnt care. All she could think about was Jesse.

The next one to LA was in 4 hours. "Yeah yeah. Ill be there in 8 something hours. Is-Is he okay?" Beca ground out, pacing the room with her hand pressed to her forehead.

"His condition isnt yet confirmed. Ma'am Im just the on-duty paramedic. If you want more information you can contact the hospital at-"

"No no thats fine. Thank You." Beca said and hung up. She felt nauseous. She leaned over the counter, her chest contracting painfully as she wheezed out the brimmimg tears.

Jesse was in an accident. _An LA accident._

She had Jesses roommates number, Micheal, and decided to call him to see if she could stay with them intead of buying a hotel room.

"Hello? Beca, hey-" he said, sounding busy.

"Hey. Sorry if youre at work, but I was wondering if I could stay in your guys' apartment. Im coming down to visit LA-" Beca says her voice cracking.

"Of course. Hey whats wrong?" he asks and she sniffs, her hands shaking.

"Jesse was in an accident this morning-"

" _What?!_ "

"So im booking the 3 oclock flight to come see him in the hospital" Beca said she heard the clicking of the keyboard in the background.

"No yeah youre welcome to stay anytime. I hope hes okay-" Micheal said and she nodded.

"Yeah. Me too."

*

Beca was absolutley exhausted when she touched down in Los Angeles, her jet lag terrible. She had been anxious and crying the whole ride, her body now completley spent.

Micheal had texted her that he would pick her up at the airport, but she insisted the roads were horrible and that shed catch a cab.

Once she hailed one, she directed the driver toward UCLA Medical Center.

The whole ride there was excrutiating, and her mind didnt even bother caring about what she would do with her luggage. She couldnt care about anything except Jesse.

Upon entering the front entrance, Beca paid the driver, and all but ran into the hospital. She didnt know where to go. Hell, this place was so big she didnt know if she was in the right place.

"Um excuse me?" Beca stammered, as a person in light blue scrubs turned away from their clipboard. "Yes? How can I help you?" He asked and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My-my boyfriend was in an accident this morning, do you know where I can check in to see him?" She asked and the doctor nodded.

"Youre going to take this hall and take a right, and then a left and through the big double doors. The nurses desk should be in front right as you walk in-" he says and she thanks him with a breezy _thanks._

She follows his instructions, avoiding gurneys and patients, trying not to gaze into the sick peoples rooms.

She had always hated hospitals, and with her being here alone, with Jesse in pain in the same building, made her uneasy.

She walked up to the desk, swallowing roughly.

"Hi. Im Beca Mitchell - My boyfriend Jesse Swanson was in an accident involving the multi collision this morning. Is there any chance I can go and see him?"

"Just one second ma'am-" the nurse said gently, her fingers flying across her keyboard. She looks up at her with a warm, sympathetic smile.

"Hes in surgery right now. Please, take a seat and we will notify you when hes ready for visitors-" she says and Beca nods painfully, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned toward the waiting area.

 **A/N: Heyo! This chapter had come to mind when I was writing my previous one with Jesse "saving" Becas life with the first aid box.**

 **I wanted to do a little bit of a dramatic twist (because who _doesnt_ love those?!) and liven the story up.**

 **But no worries! I have a pretty good idea of where Im going with this, so bear with me!**

 **Any who, reveiw? Love it? Hate it? It doesnt matter because any helpful critique is _very_ helpful!**

 **[p.s Thank you to all that have commented on my story so far! It really keeps me motivated to find time to write! Much love! x]**


	7. Chapter 7

After hours of waiting in the waiting room in anticipation, Beca was drained. At least she could show her shiny cheeks without feeling embarassed; there was multiple people around her who had tear stricken faces and solemn expressions.

She probably looked crazy, with two giant suitcases and a carryon at her feet. She had ignored all the dings and vibrates of her phone, her hands glued to the seat.

She knew most of them were from Amy, and some from Micheal probably asking about Jesse and if there was any update on his condition.

"I want to know if my baby is alright! Please, let me see him-"

Beca looked over to see a mother wailing, begging a doctor in blue scrubs to see her child. A smaller child clutched her hand, the little girl being no more than 4 or 5.

"Ma'am Im sorry. Your son has an ajoined room with another patient until some rooms clear up, and the ajoined patient wants privacy, so we can only limit visiting to one person. The accident today was huge, at least 25 trauma cases-" he explained and Beca wiped at her cheeks.

The little girl messed with her blouse, her curious green eyes fliting around in confusion. "Is there anywhere someone can watch my daughter? I _need_ to see my son-" she said, the woman looking no older than 25.

"We dont provide child care, miss. Im sorry-" The doctor had multiple clipboards, looking like he was in the middle of his rounds. Probably an Intern or first year resident.

Beca had an idea. She stood up, and cleared her throat.

"I didnt mean to interrupt, but if you want I can watch your little girl. Im waiting for my boyfriend who was also in the accident to be done with his surgery-" Beca says and the mother turns to her, relief flooding every ounce of her expression.

"You would do that? Oh my, thank you so much-" she said, but the little girl clung to her mothers leg. Beca squatted down, and smiled.

"Hi. My names Beca-" she said holding out her hand. The little girl hesitantly let go of her mom, and looked at her.

"Your mommy needs to go see your brother. Do you want to come sit by me until she comes back?" she asked gently and she shook her head.

"Alexandra can you go with the nice girl while I go see bubby?" her mother asked with an adorned smiled and she nodded.

Beca let the little girl grab her hand, and the woman mouthed a _thank you,_ as she left with the doctor. Beca brought her over to her chair, hearing the blonde haired child laugh.

"Why do you have so many bags?" she asked, swinging her feet back and forth on the chair. Beca sat down and looked at her company.

"I live in New York. Do you know where thats at?" Beca asked, thankful for a distraction. She nods.

"Its across the country! My granny and grampy live there!" she said with an intelligent grin, her eyes twinkling. "Very good-" Beca laughed and she looked back down to her bags.

"So why did you bring them?" Alexandra asked. "I needed to pack clothes and items so I can stay down here for awhile while my boyfriend heals-" Beca explained and she giggled again.

"I cant have a boyfriend. Daddy wont let me-" she said and Beca laughed a little. "Where is your daddy?" Beca asked, confused as to why only her mother showed up.

"Hes here! My brother was on his way to soccer but they had an accident-" Alex said, and Beca nodded. "But we saw him today already! He was just bleeding a little from cuts" she explained and Beca nodded.

"How old is your brother?" she asked, and the little girl crossed her feet and looked at her.

"The same as me, 5-" she said holding up 5 fingers, "-hes my _twin_ " she said and Beca had a feeling a _but_ was coming up.

"But-" the little girl said and Beca chuckled. "- _I_ was born first! Mommy says Im 2 minutes older so I can boss my brother around!" she said happily, and Beca smiled sadly.

"Where is _your_ boyfriend?" she asked, and Beca swallowed roughly. "He was in the same accident. Hes getting surgery-" Beca said and the girls face wrinkled in confusion.

"Surgery? Whats that?" she asked looking up at her. Beca turned to face her composing her thoughts.

"Sometimes when people get hurt, they get hurt on the _inside._ So when doctors have to fix them, they cut them open and fix the inside problem."

"Ouchy! Doesnt that hurt?" she asked, eyes wide. "No no no. It doesnt hurt because doctors give them magical medicine that makes them not feel it. They take the medicine and fall asleep-" Beca explained and the little girl nodded absorbing the information.

"Andrew had to take the magical medicine too! Mommy said he broke some bones-" Alex said and crossed her arms. "No fair. He got the magic medicine and _I_ didnt."

Beca chuckled at the young girls sibling rivalry. "When you go see him he can tell you _all_ about it-" Beca said and she smiled. Alex hummed to herself, picking at her skirt.

"Is your boyfriend _handsome_ like a prince?!" Alex asked, changing the subject and Beca laughed. "He is _very_ handsome-" Beca mused and the little girl smiled larger.

"Do you guys live in a castle? Do you have talking tea cups and candles like Belle? Did he rescue you from a dungeon?" The little girl asked impatiently her eyes illuminated as she waited for Becas response.

"You cant tell anyone hes a Prince okay?" Beca whispered, her face serious. She wasnt about to crush a little girls dream. Her eyes widened and she clapped in excitement.

"What does your prince look like?!" she asked, the little girl almost completley in her lap. Beca grinned, her heart swelling thinking of Jesse. He was going to _love_ being referred to as a Prince.

"Well. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He has the most amazing smile in the _whole_ world and hes _very_ handsome and _very_ full of himself-" Beca chuckled and Alex smiled.

"He sounds _just_ like Prince Charming! Is your boyfriend Prince Charming?! I want to meet him!" Alex said, drawing attention to the two of them. Beca laughed, thankful for the little girls spark of light.

"When hes all better maybe you can-" Beca said and she nodded eagerly. "I cant wait!" she said gleefully and Beca nodded. She couldnt wait either.

*

A good hour passed before the little girls mom approached them. Beca smiled, as Alex got out of her lap. "Mommy!" The blonde haired child jumped up and held her moms legs, looking up at her.

"Beca can I tell my mommy about your boyfriend?" Alex asked, pleading with her. Beca chuckled meeting her moms smile.

"Go ahead. Just dont tell _everyone_ -" Beca smiled and she nodded. "Thank you Beca. I really really appreciate what you did-" the woman says and Beca smiles with a nod as Alex bursts into conversation.

"Becas boyfriend is _Prince Charming_!" she exploded happily, and her mom grinned, picking the small child up and placed her on her hip.

"Is that so?"

She nodded eagerly. "She said when hes better I can meet him! Oh mommy, can I? Can I _can I_?" She asked and the woman laughed.

"Its up to Beca and if this _Prince Charming_ is feeling okay. He was hurt in the accident too."

Beca nodded.

"Thank you again, Beca. I hope your Prince gets through what hes going through. You mustve caught a keeper-" she said with a wink as the two trailed off, the small girl babbling about fairytales.

*

Time didnt matter after the two left, Beca back to anxiously waiting for _any_ update. She seemed stuck in subspace, like nothing was moving. All she could do was sit, and wait.

She ended up responding to Amys frantic texts, soon getting them from _all_ of the Bellas. They ranged from _Omg! I heard that Jesse was in a car accident! Is he okay? Are you okay?_ to _What happened? Is he still alive? Where are you? Im coming to see you guys_!

Beca had assured all of them she was fine alone, and didnt want much company. All she wanted was to hear that Jesse was fine and in the process of recovering.

Nightfall was setting in, Beca exhausted. Jet lag still had the best of her, as she struggled to stay awake.

The hospital was quieter, nightly rounds happening as she watched the scrubbed doctors make their way door to door.

Chloe would make her help her with her medical terms, _for animals,_ that correlated with most terms for humans. Her mother was a nurse so she had an _idea_ of what happens in a hospital.

As she watched an older doctor compress on a young males chest to keep him from flatlining, she didnt realize someone was beside her.

"Are you Rebeca Mitchell?"

She glanced up at the doctor, nodding as she awaited the doctors next words.

"Jesse is out of surgery. You can go and see him now."

 **Aye another one down! _Yay!_**

 **I didnt want to just skip ahead to when Jesse got out of surgery so the part between Beca and the little girl was _completley improv._**

 **When I start writing I dont usually have a "game plan" I just write what feels right in the moment.**

 **With that . . . reveiw?**


	8. Chapter 8

So many emotions flooded through Beca.

As she followed the scrubbed doctor down the hallway, she wasnt sure if she was mentally prepared to see the condition Jesse was in. So many plausable senarios raked her head.

"Hes not awake yet. It will take some time for the anesthesia to wear off-" she said, and Beca nodded. They reached his hospital room, Beca suddenly feeling nauseous.

Beca opened the door hesitantly, swallowing roughly. _Here goes . . ._

Beca looked up, and nearly burst into tears right then and there.

Jesse looked so small and hurt in his bed, so many tubing and wires surrounding him. On his left leg he had a full leg cast, his arm also in a sling, casted.

Cuts lined his face, his lip puffy and swollen. He had a stiched cut running through his eyebrow, brusing covering the majority of his body.

Her hand fluttered to cover her mouth, her eyes already stinging with tears. His name left her mouth in a strangled whisper, her feet afraid to move toward him.

She eventually moved and stood by the edge of his bed. After moving her bags to the side, she got a closer look at him. Her hand reached out to caress his sore lip, her thumb running over the injury gently.

"Why did this happen to you-" Her voice was no higher than a hushed whisper. She wiped her cheeks, squeezing them shut. All she could do was wait for him to wake up. If he woke up.

She was still unclear if he took any head damage, and was praying he was alright. An unexpected sob raked her body, sending the onslaught of tears to run down her cheeks.

She hid her face in her hands, slowly kneeling to the floor until she was clutching his bed sheets. She pressed her forehead to the side of his bed trying to ease the anxiety creeping into her chest.

She tried matching her breaths to Jesses heart monitor, the soft _beep, beep, beep,_ easing her nerves. She eventually got ahold of herself and stood up. She looked at his peaceful expression, his chest rising and falling as if he was just asleep.

She pulled a chair up beside the bed, clutching his cold hand in her small, warm ones. She kissed the skin gently, resting her head on the bed.

*

After hours of sitting and walking around, Beca knew she was going on 20 hours of no sleep. She wasnt sure if she could physically wait anymore.

She returned back to Jesses room, clicking the door shut behind her. Only to her surprise, Jesses eyes were open. Her phone fell from her fingertips, Becas heart pounding.

"Jesse-"

Her voice caught in her throat, as she all but flung herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck carefully, her eyes squeezing shut as she buried her face in his neck.

His free arm wrapped around her, and she no longer cared she had to wait so long for him to wake up. Because he was awake and in her arms.

"You came down here-" he said breathlessly, his voice muffled by his hurt lip. She only looked at him, giving him a watery smile.

"Of course I did. I took an 8 hour flight here, and waited another 12 hours for you to come out of surgery and wake up-" she said and he held her hand, so much compassion in both of their eyes.

"I made a new friend in the waiting room-" she said and he rose an eyebrow. "Shes 5 years old, and is convinced that youre Prince Charming-" she said and he smiled larger.

"I always knew it-" Jesse said, and she laughed holding his hand. Silence rested over them, enjoying the company of each other.

"Oh Beca - your phone is all shattered-" Jesse said and she looked at the broken device on the floor. "Oh. Well I can get another one-" shd said and he shook his head laughing.

"That wont be for a few days. Youre a _huge_ procrastinator-"

"Am not. I just, take my time."

*

Beca woke up in the hard plastic chair, Jesse still asleep. She cracked her back, standing up. She needed a shower and a change of clothes.

Like clockwork, Jesse woke up peering at her. "Hey Jess. Im gonna stop by your guys' apartment to drop my things off and shower. Michaels picking me up-" she murmured and she nodded.

"If he hits on you, tell him Ill beat him sensless even though Im crippled-" Jesse murmured and she smiled.

"Ill see you in a bit. Be good for your doctors, nerd-" Beca said with a laugh, lugging her stuff down the hall, outside to the parking lot.

*

Once Becas things were in the trunk of his car, she made her way to the passengers seat. She put on her seatbelt as they made their way toward their apartment.

"How is he?" Micheal asked once they were on the road. She looked from the window to him and nodded.

"He seems good. Very beat up and broken, but he seems to be in good spirits-" she says and he nods. "Thats good. Really good. Hes like a brother to me, you know?" he says and she nods.

The two only knew each other 6 months, but she knew the two were close. Like he once was with Benji.

"Oh speaking of which-" Micheal begins, "-I have a week long trip for my work that starts tomorrow, and I know Jesse will still be in the hospital. So ill show you where we keep the spare key-" Micheal says and she nods.

Once they got to the apartment, Beca thanked Micheal for taking her bags. She made her way inside, not surprised to see everything OCD.

Movie shelves littered the place, each one meticulously placed.

By _genre_.

Beca chuckled to herself, and placed her things in Jesses room. She had only seen it on video call, and wasnt surprised. He had a giant movie case next to the TV, all of them neat and orderly.

Other than that, everything else was basic and bare. She shrugged off her coat, grabbing her shower nessecities.

*

Once showered and dressed, Beca walked out to the living room, still towel drying her hair. "Hey Mike? Im just going to take a cab. Jesses car is still totaled isnt it?" she called out, and Micheal peeped out from the kitchen.

"No. I brought it into the shop to buff out some dents. Nothing was too major. I can drive you by the autoshop of you want-" he said and she nodded.

"Yeah thats good. That way Ill have a car down here-" Beca said, observing the wall of movies. She walked back to Jesses room, and put her shoes on.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

*

Beca opened the door back to Jesses room, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Oh thank god youre back. I thought I would have died of bordem-" Jesse said and she laughed taking a seat in her chair.

"Your lip looks much better-" Beca commented and he nodded with a smile. "Its so much better now, you can _kiss_ me-" he tries and she looks at him, smiling.

"Okay. Ill admit that was smooth Swanson-" she laughs and he looks up at her. Her hand ran subconsiously through his hair as she looked at him.

She leaned down a little, just hovering over his lips. He groaned, not able to lean up and kiss her. He was restrained by his sling and cords.

"Beca-" he whined, and she smiled watching him try to lean up. "Dont tease, you teaser-" he pouted and she smiled.

"Fine. But dont get your mouth blood on me-" Beca said, gently placing her lips to his. She leaned up to sit back down but his arm snatched out and pulled her back to him for another kiss.

She lost footing a little, her hand bracing itself on his abdomen for support. Only he howled in pain and she flung herself backwards.

"Shit! Jesse did I hurt you?" she asks, her cheeks tinged pink. He shook his head groaning.

"I deserved that-" he groaned and she looked at him quizzically. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asks and he nods.

"In the accident my steering wheel crashed onto my abdomen. It ruptured my spleen and now I dont have one-" Jesse said and she groaned into her hands.

"Im so sorry Jess-"

"Dont apologize. Im the one who pulled you back to me-"

She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him once more.

He smiled cheekily. "What was that for?"

"For being my Prince Charming."

 **Thank you all for such the supportive comments!**

 **I was hesitant to even continue this story, but with all these positive reveiws Im going to work on it when I have time.**

 **Anyways, reveiw?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Beca-!"

Beca walked out of the kitchen, walking in the direction of Jesses room. Ever since he got out of the hospital three days ago, he had been the neediest and whiniest person on the planet.

"Yes, Jess?" she asked, peeping into his bedroom. He had his shirt off, attempting to rebandage his stitches on his abdomen.

"I need some help-"

She laughed, and walked up to his bedside. She took the guaze and medical tape from his hands, and took a look at his injury.

"I thought I just changed this hours ago-" Beca said, looking at his sheepish eyes. "Yeah, well, I-" he began and she raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you didnt rip any stitches or anything-" she said, and he shook his head.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"I just didnt like how you put it on-" he said quietly, like hes afraid she'll bite his head off at any second. She crossed her arms, giving him a mock scoff.

"Well _sor-ry_ I'm not a doctor-" she chuckled, pressing the gauze bandage over his abdomen. He only smiled, leaning up slightly to pin back the hair that was falling in her face.

"Even if you _do_ suck at being a doctor, I still wouldn't trade you for a real one-" he said and she smiled, making sure his bandage was on right this time.

"And whys that?" she asks with a hum, as his hand held hers. He only smiled, motioning her closer.

"Come here so I can tell you-" he said cheekily, but Beca knew better. She raised an eyebrow, causing him to laugh out loud.

"I'm serious. Come here-" he said, gently tugging her to him (to avoid what happened last time) as she laughed.

She obeyed with an eyeroll, a stupid grin still plastered to her face. He smiled against her lips and whispered, "-because _I_ get special treatment."

She was surprised that he didnt make a move on her - it was very unlike him.

"And-" he began, "-because I cant do this to any of my _real_ doctors-" he said, capturing her lips in his.

She shouldnt have been surprised, really. Because this was Jesse. But in that moment, she didnt really care.

*

"Beca! I just got comfy-" Jesse whined, as she rolled his wheel chair into his room.

"You've been in this stuffy room for four days now. You need some fresh air" Beca scolded, and Jesse just groaned.

"Come on, champ-" she said, lifting him up into a seated position. At times like these, it sucked to only be 5 feet tall (that was pushing it) and tiny.

She tried lifting Jesse a little so he could sit in his wheelchair, but she was terrified it would go horribly wrong like last time.

She had tried helping him into his bed when they got home from the hospital, but she was too weak. He had slipped from her arms, and landed on the floor.

She was absolutley _terrified_ that she had hurt him even more, as he lied there on the ground, groaning.

It took them 20 minutes to finally get him back up and in bed, but the whole situation had scared her shitless.

"Dont drop me again-" Jesse said, like he could read her mind. Her cheeks flushed red as she kept the wheelchair in place with her foot.

"You could help you know. You have one good leg-" she said and he laughed sardonically.

She managed to get him in (safely this time) and pushed him through the door carefully.

"Where are we going?" he asked once they were in the apartment complexes elevator, and Beca pressed the button for ground floor.

"Theres that small park down the street. There is pathways for me to push you through-" she says and Jesse just grumbles.

*

"Beca-" Jesse whines, "-my leg is itchy" he says and she looks over his shoulder, seeing his fingers digging into his cast.

"Your doctor said _not_ to do that Jess. Just dont think about it and itll go away-" she said but Jesse just groaned.

"But its _really_ itchy!"

Beca stopped at a bench, and rolled him to where he was facing her. She sat down and looked at him.

"Jess. I dont know what to do, youre going to have to deal with it-" she said, and he sighed, removing his hand from his cast.

"Beca?"

Beca and Jesse both looked to the right of them, and Beca smiled when she saw the lady and her children from the hospital.

Jesse gave Beca a confused look, as Alex, her brother and her mom walked toward them. The little boy on crutches must have been Andrew.

"Mommy its Prince Charming!" Alex said, and pedalled her bicycle faster toward them. Beca saw Jesse smile, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"It is-" she said and Beca smiled making room for the mother. "Its Heidi from the hospital. How have you been?" she asks and Beca smiles.

"Ive been good. We've been good-" Beca says smiling, noticing just how young Heidi was. She was probably just a year or two older than her and Jesse.

"Beca! Hi, Beca!" Alex said, unclipping her helmet. She gave her a hug, and she watched as Jesse smiled. The little girl turned to Jesse.

"Your girlfriend said you were Prince Charming-" she said, holding onto the arm rest to his wheel chair.

"She told you my secret?" he said and the little girl laughed, nodding. "I told Alex princes and princesses arent real-" Andrew said and Beca looked at the small blonde boy.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Youre wrong! He is too real!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Kids, come on. Dont fight-" Heidi said, and Beca smiled. "Beca do you have kids?" Alex blurted, and Beca laughed at the childs sense of no boundaries.

Jesse met her eyes with a slight grin.

"I dont, actually-" Beca laughed and she nodded. "When you do get a baby, can I play with her?" she asked and Jesse was watching her reaction.

"What if its a boy? Can _I_ play with him?" Andrew asked and Beca felt her heart speed up. She hadnt even thought about having children.

"Its gonna be a girl!"

"No, its gonna be a boy!"

"Im so sorry Beca. This must be very inappropriate-" Heidi said and she shook her head slightly, her cheeks burning.

"Theyre little. Its fine-" she said and was thankful the topic switched. "Look! Our legs look the same!" Andrew said, pointing to Jesses casted leg.

Jesse chuckled. "Hes in a wheelchair. _You_ _re_ in crutches!" Alex retorted before Jesse could speak, and Heidi stopped the two from arguing.

"We should get going. Theyre getting _cranky_ -" Heidi said giving them the eye, and Alex grabbed her helmet, giving her brother a glare.

"It was nice running into you two-" she said and groaned as Alex started to pedal away. "Alexandra dont go too far!"

Heidi turned to her. "This was nice. Having adults to talk too instead of small children. We should hang out another time-"

Becas smile widened. "Of course. But I live in New York. Im down here temporarily-" she said and Heidi nodded.

"Well Ill give you my number so we can go out before you leave. Lunch maybe?" she asked and Beca nodded, patting her pockets.

She realized her phone was broken. Her eyes widened.

"I broke my phone at the hospital. _Shit_!" she muttered, panicking. Her job call was supposed to be three days ago and she totally forgot.

"Thats okay. Ill write it down-" she said and scribbled it on a peice of paper. "Here. When you get a new one, shoot me a text. I have to go - Alex!"

She waved politely, and turned to go after her children.

"Beca? Baby, whats wrong. Dont go into panic attack mode now. Im crippled and were 5 miles away from home-" Jesse said but Beca shook her head, her heart pounding.

"Jesse! My job call! _Fucking shit!_ I _know_ I dont have a job to go home too now. God knows Amy wont work-" Beca rambled but Jesse caught her wrist to keep her from flailing.

"Deep breaths. Beca its going to be okay. Okay?" Jesse said and Beca nodded. Only, she knew it wasnt going to be okay.

*

"Beca?"

She sat on the edge of his bed, waiting on her new phone to charge a little more. She had put her SD card into her new phone, so everything she missed over the course of 5 days would pop up.

She anxiously waited for it show the lock screen, and practically jumped at the device when it did.

She had millions of texts from the Bellas and Micheal - even from some of the ex-trebles. All she wanted was the missed phone calls.

She scrolled through them, her heart falling into her stomach. A New York number called her Wednesday.

She quickly redialed the number, praying they answered. She heard Jesse trying to talk to her, but only waved a hand in his direction.

"Vox Media, Inc. This is Sheril how can I help you?"

Beca swallowed. "Hi. This is Rebeca Mitchell, I interveiwed with one of your executive producers, Amanda Maine? I was waiting on a call to confirm if I got the job or not. Is she in?"

"Oh, yes. Rebeca. Amanda is in. Ill transfer your call."

Beca waited anxiously, messing with the hem of her shirt as she waited for the phone to pick up.

"Amanda Maine speaking. How can I be of help?" her chipper voice said through the phone and Beca felt her throat tighten.

"Hey Amanda. Its Rebeca. Sorry I missed your call, Im actually in Los Angeles at the moment. My boyfriend was in the multi collision accident a week ago, and my phone shattered-"

"Oh yes, Rebeca. Sorry, hun. The music producer slot here is taken. We need people who are reliable and ready when we need them" she says and Becas heart falls.

"I understand but-"

"Sorry Rebeca. Im in with a client, if you want to reach out for another interveiw as assistant producer you can contact-"

"That wont be nessecary. Thank you-" Beca said passive aggressively, hanging up the phone. She tossed it aside, burying her face in her hands.

"Beca? What happened?" Jesse asked and she shook her head, trying to get the stinging from her eyes to go away.

*

"They just gave your job away?!"

Beca nodded, looking at Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie through her computer lense. She had video called them when Jesse fell asleep.

"Yeah. Turns out Im not _reliable_ and _ready_ -" Beca muttered and Stacie scoffed. "What a bitch!"

Beca laughed at her nonsensored comment and Aubrey shook her head. "Youre not the only one unemployed. Who knew _not_ having a permit to run your own bootcamp was illegal!"

"I still havent gotten the call for vet school-" Chloe said, a frown covering her lips.

"Guys! Im 8 months pregnant. I cant even work-" Stacie says, and they laugh.

"Looks like were all overdue for a Bellas meet up-" Aubrey says and Beca nods with a sad smile.

"We _do_ need one of those."

 **This one was a filler-ish chapter. But I hope it wasnt too bad! (I dont know how music industries work so bear with me!)**

 **I have a plan (with Beca not getting the Job) for these next few chapters!**

 **Reveiw?**


End file.
